


Self-Conscience and Perfection

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Conscious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, tsukkiyama - Freeform, tsukkiyama smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Yams is a precious, self-conscious little thing and Tsukki helps him realise how perfect he is...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873630
Comments: 30
Kudos: 485
Collections: what if you were sad and wanted fanfic???





	Self-Conscience and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> My insta is @inoreuct if you wanna chat!

Yamaguchi Tadashi nibbled on his lip nervously, flipping his math workbook closed and leaning back in his seat. He was supposed to be studying for his upcoming exams, but he just couldn’t focus. “Kei... Am I ugly?” he whispered, the familiar words falling off his tongue easily. 

His boyfriend Tsukishima Kei sighed, setting down his pen and turning to face Yamaguchi with a gentle smile.  “You ask me this a lot, you know,” he said quietly, studying his boyfriend’s face, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly, “I know.” 

Tsukki tucked his fingers under his boyfriend’s chin, tilting his face up gently.  “And what’s my answer, every time?”

“You ask me why I think I’m ugly.”

“Do you mind answering that for me again, Tadashi?” he asked tenderly, sliding his hand up and pressing his warm palm flat against the side of Yamaguchi’s face, his other hand resting on his boyfriend’s pale shoulder where his oversized T-shirt was falling off.

“My freckles look like a disease, I’m too pale, and my hair is always a mess, and my thighs are too chubby—” Yamaguchi mumbled robotically like a speech he had memorised beforehand, his eyes downcast.

At least, before Tsukki cut him off. “Do you really believe that? Or is there someone else making you believe it?”

“...A few pretty girls at school said some... not so nice things about me today. Not to my face, though. I just happened to overhear them.”

Tsukki could feel his blood start to boil. He couldn’t help but want to destroy anyone who felt that Yamaguchi was anything less than perfect. He took a deep breath, relaxing his face and making sure that his signature angry sneer wasn’t turning up on his lips. He cupped Yamaguchi’s cheeks in his hands as he leaned forward in his desk chair and rested their foreheads together. “Well, let me tell you what I think. You are an  _ angel_, you know that? Don’t  _ ever  _ let  _ anyone  _ tell you otherwise. You’re too good for this world, too pretty, too kind, too  _ perfect_. You wouldn’t be you without your beautiful freckles, and your soft, creamy skin, and your fluffy olive hair. Do you really need me to show you how perfect you are?” he whispered, staring deep into his boyfriend’s coffee-coloured eyes.

Yamaguchi allowed himself a soft smile. “That would be extremely appreciated, thank you very much,” he whispered, leaning into Tsukki’s hand. The middle blocker smirked, leaning forwards and gently kissing Yamaguchi on the nose. Yamaguchi’s parents were out on a dinner date, so no one was at home except them. He pulled Yamaguchi’s shirt over his head and cast it aside, but as soon as he looked back, Yamaguchi looked away shyly, avoiding his gaze. “Umm... Kei... I know you said that you think I’m beautiful, but could you... maybe turn off the lights? I still don’t like the way I look,” he mumbled, his face flushing red in embarrassment.

_Oh, Tadashi_. Tsukki looked deep in thought. He pressed a loving kiss to Yamaguchi’s cheek before he stood up, whispering, “Go sit on the bed and wait for me.” He had been in Yamaguchi’s room enough times to know where his ties were kept. He grabbed two of them and walked back to his boyfriend, who was now sitting on his bed. “...Maybe these will help.”

“...Ties?” Yamaguchi asked, confused. Tsukki laughed gently.

“Yes, ties, but as blindfolds,” he smiled, holding one out to Yamaguchi. “That way you won’t be self-conscious, and you’ll be able to focus less on what you see, and more on what you feel. Do you want to try it?” 

Yamaguchi looked at his boyfriend’s earnest expression.  _God, I love him._ He grabbed a tie and slipped it over his eyes, tightening it just enough with Tsukki’s help so that it would slip off easily if he wanted it to. As he lay back onto the pillows, he heard Tsukki put his glasses on the bedside table and tie his blindfold on, too. Now they were both finding their way based on touch alone. 

Tsukki brushed his fingers across Yamaguchi’s face, finding his lips and pressing them to his own. He dipped his tongue into Yamaguchi’s hot, sweet mouth, running his tongue over the roof. By the time he pulled away, Yamaguchi was a panting mess. He trailed gentle kisses over his jaw and collarbone, occasionally biting into the soft, silky skin for the sole purpose of making Yamaguchi whine and grip his fingers into his golden-blond hair. Slowly creeping backwards, he left a trail of kisses all along Yamaguchi’s chest and stomach until he got to the hem of his sleep shorts. “Could you help me take these off, angel?” he whispered against his boyfriend’s skin, tugging at the elastic with his teeth. 

Yamaguchi shivered as he felt Tsukki’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his stomach. Untangling his fingers from his boyfriend’s soft locks, he lifted his hips and pushed his shorts and boxers down in one go, kicking them off his legs, his weeping, swollen cock springing up. His heart started to pound rapidly as he felt extremely exposed, but then he remembered that Tsukki couldn’t see anything, either. Tsukki must have picked up on his panic somehow, because he planted a gentle kiss to Yamaguchi’s stomach, finding his hand and weaving their fingers together.

“Please relax, Tadashi. Let yourself feel good like you deserve to. Please.” With those words, Tsukki grasped Yamaguchi’s base with his other hand, pumping him slowly. 

“Ngh... Kei... Wait, Kei, you don’t have to—” he stuttered as he felt Tsukki’s warm breath on his cock.  _I’ve always been the one sucking him off... He’s never given me a blowjob before._

Tsukki ignored him as he rubbed his thumb over Yamaguchi’s slit and licked a stripe up his length, coaxing a moan from his lips. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently, swirling his tongue around it. Relaxing his jaw as much as he could, he sank his head down until Yamaguchi’s tip hit the back of his throat. He smiled around his boyfriend’s delicious cock smugly as he didn’t gag at all.  _ I’ve been practising to repress my gag reflex for months... Guess it paid off. _ Yamaguchi’s precum was intoxicating, sweet and salty and musky all at once, and Tsukki found himself wanting more and more. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head, drawing the most beautiful sounds from Yamaguchi’s lips.

“ _Ngh_... _ah_... Kei, fuck that feels so good—” Yamaguchi hissed as he felt Tsukki suck on his cock like a lollipop and pump his base at the same time. Tsukki’s mouth was hot and wet and just  _too_ _good_ . “Kei— Fuck, t-too good... Kei, I’m gonna come, _ngh_ , Kei, wait, stop—” he nearly screamed as Tsukki sped up instead of stopping, swallowing around his cock and milking him for all he was worth. “Kei, fuck, Kei, _guh_ — fuck, I’m c-coming, _ngh_ — fuck, _Kei_ — !” Yamaguchi’s body arched off the bed as he came, gripping his boyfriend’s hand tightly, shooting his hot, creamy cum down Tsukki’s throat. Tsukki swallowed it all,  running his tongue over Yamaguchi’s head to lick him clean  and savouring the rich taste of his seed. He grinned, blindly climbing back up over his boyfriend’s body. 

Pecking Yamaguchi gently on the lips, he growled in his ear, “You have no idea how delicious you taste in my mouth. Was that good?” Yamaguchi was panting as his body calmed down after his high, post-orgasmic bliss still buzzing through his veins.

“So... So good,” he mumbled, half-dazed. “Kei... I think you can take off your blindfold now.” 

Tsukki froze in surprise, squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand gently. “Are you sure, Tadashi? What about yours?” 

“I’m gonna keep mine on for a little longer. Take yours off, if you want. ...I trust you.” 

Tsukki felt his heart swell with love as he heard Yamaguchi’s words. Reaching up, he slipped the tie off his head and tossed it aside, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bedroom lights. He glanced down, looking at his angel spread out beneath him. Yamaguchi’s cheeks were flushed, his silky hair spread out around his head on the pillow like a halo, his half-hard cock still twitching between his plush thighs. The sight stole his breath away. “Fuck, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now, do you?” He watched with fascination as a delicate pink blush bloomed across Yamaguchi’s cheeks. _God, I’d do anything for him. I’d get on my knees and beg for nothing at all, just because he asked me to._

Tsukki got off the bed, stripping off his own clothes and walking to his boyfriend’s side. “Hold on tight, angel.” He tucked one arm beneath Yamaguchi’s back and one below his knees, lifting him off the bed bridal style. He carried Yamaguchi to his full-length bedroom mirror, carefully arranging him and setting him down on his knees so he was kneeling on the floor. Tsukki crawled between his legs from behind him and sat back on his heels, draping Yamaguchi across his lap and letting him lean back against his chest, his hard cock pressed between them. “Tadashi, when you feel like it, please take off your blindfold. You should see this.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, still a little confused as to what was happening.

Tsukki pressed three fingers to his lips, the middle blocker’s other hand squeezing his hip gently. “Suck, angel.” 

Yamaguchi moaned as he opened his lips and Tsukki slid his fingers inside, pressing down on his tongue. He swirled it around the long, thin digits, covering them in saliva, actually excited for what was to come. _Kei was right. Now that I can’t see myself, I can finally let go. _ Yamaguchi smiled around Tsukki’s fingers, loosely wrapping his own hands around his veiny forearm. 

Once he decided that his fingers were slick enough, Tsukki shuffled backwards slightly and circled Yamaguchi’s asshole. It was already wet with all the precum dripping down from his cock. “Ready, Tadashi? Remember to take off your blindfold when you feel like it, okay?” he whispered, dipping a fingertip into his boyfriend’s tight hole.

“Yes, yeah, please, Kei, I need you— Kei—” Yamaguchi gasped as Tsukki slid a long, slick finger deep into his ass with a loud squelch. “Fuck... Add more, please, Kei, oh  _gods—”_ he breathed as Tsukki added yet another finger, pumping in and out at a torturously slow pace. “Kei— Stop teasing me! _Ngh_ — Kei, _fuck_ —” A strangled cry of pleasure escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as Tsukki found his prostate. 

_ Oh my god. Is it possible to get even gayer than I already am? Because that voice could turn a ruler into a fucking bendy straw._ Tsukki groaned as Yamaguchi took three of his long fingers to the knuckle. His insides were warm and soft, and Tsukki could only imagine how good it would feel to bury himself to the hilt in his boyfriend’s ass. “You’re taking me so well, angel. Do you feel yourself stretching around my fingers, hmm?” he growled, spreading his fingers apart and stretching Yamaguchi open even more. His cock throbbed against Yamaguchi’s lower back as his boyfriend moaned and writhed against him, reaching back to wind his fingers into his golden waves. “You need something thicker, don’t you? Hmm? Tell me what you need, Tadashi.” 

“Your cock, I need you cock—” 

“Where?” Tsukki grinned triumphantly. His plan was working.  _ He’s finally allowing himself to let go and enjoy this.  _

“In my ass, please, put it in,  please, Kei— _fuck_!” Yamaguchi cried out as he felt Tsukki inch his way into his tight hole, spearing him on his hot, veiny cock. He let go of Tsukki’s hair, scrabbling for his blindfold, ripping it off and blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. Looking at their reflections in the mirror, they were both on their knees, Tsukki in between Yamaguchi’s legs and fucking him from behind with his hands on his hips.  _ I look like I’m... glowing.  _ Yamaguchi’s skin was flushed, his fluffy olive hair tousled beautifully, his lips glossy with saliva and pink from all his biting. Tsukki squeezed his hips and sucked on the side of his neck as he fucked into him deeper and deeper with every thrust. His pace was slow, measured, but Yamaguchi jolted forward each time his cock slid back in. Tsukki snapped their hips together, pounding his prostate slowly, but with so much force he could feel his limbs turning to jelly. 

Tsukki squeezed Yamaguchi’s milky hips, growling, “Do you see this?  _ Perfection_. Utter _perfection_. This is what my eyes are blessed with every day. You really have no idea how you make me feel, do you? How my heart speeds up every time you smile that gorgeous smile, how my entire body gets hot when you kiss me, how I have to physically hold myself back from filling you up and stuffing you full to the brim with my cum every single  _ fucking _ time I feel your tight, hot,  perfect ass clench around me.” Tsukki sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into Yamaguchi, fucking him like he really meant it, turning his boyfriend into a drooling, begging mess. 

Yamaguchi cried out in pleasure every time Tsukki thrust back into him, stretching him deliciously and abusing his prostate.  “Ngh, ngh, ngh, ah, _ah_ , fuck, Kei, harder, faster, fuck, fuck me, oh gods, fuck me, fill me up, _Kei_ —” he half-sobbed, reaching back and locking Tsukki’s soft golden curls between his fingers as an anchor. 

“These freckles? They’re special because I love them. They’re the stars across the canvas of your beautiful, creamy skin. I swear to god, I wanna kiss every single one of them. And this skin, right here? I love it _because_ it’s so pale. That way, everyone sees the marks I make, everyone knows that you’re _mine_ , that this perfect angel is _mine_ ,” Tsukki hissed possessively, sucking a section of the soft skin on Yamaguchi’s neck into his mouth and drinking in his boyfriend’s cry of pleasure as he left a red, tender hickey. “This hair? This is the same fluffy, silky hair that spreads out around your head like a halo when you writhe on the bed as I stretch you out, that bounces around when I fuck you, just like this—” Tsukki accented his words with a particularly hard thrust, the muscles in his back flexing as he slammed into Yamaguchi, his cock sliding in impossibly deep. He groaned out loud as Yamaguchi let out a half-choked scream, his hot, wet hole tightening around his cock. “It’s always perfectly messy enough to look like we just fucked, like I wove my fingers into it as I satisfied you, and it makes me want to _ravish_ you every time. These thighs? They’re soft, and smooth, and they should be illegal, because they’re just so, so luscious and _tempting_. I could come from just your thighs alone, did you know that? One thrust between them and I’d be done,” he gasped, sinking his fingers into the soft, hot flesh of Yamaguchi’s inner thighs and spreading them further apart, his cock slamming in even deeper than before. 

“Gods, I love you so much, and you need to start loving yourself too. But until you do, I will spoil you and fuck you and  _love you_ until you see that you are _enough_ , that you are  _ more _ than enough.” Tsukki whispered huskily, watching with lust-filled eyes as Yamaguchi’s body twitched sporadically. Tsukki could tell that his boyfriend was close, so he reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Yamaguchi’s dripping, throbbing cock, using his precum as lubricant and pumping his hard length furiously. Wrapping his free arm around Yamaguchi’s chest, he pressed a loving kiss against his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you, Tadashi.” He slid his hips back until only the head of his cock was left in Yamaguchi’s tight heat, and then slammed them forward, his cock hitting Yamaguchi’s prostate head-on. 

“Fuck— _Kei_!” That, combined with Tsukki’s praise, was all Yamaguchi needed to topple over the edge into a bubbling pool of bliss. He screamed out loud and arched back against Tsukki’s chest, his legs clamping around the blonde’s thighs, fingers gripping his fair hair so tightly it almost hurt his scalp. Cum shot out of the red, swollen head of his cock, clinging to the once-pristine surface of the mirror in creamy white trails. As he clenched tight around his boyfriend’s cock, Tsukki could feel himself follow Yamaguchi over the edge, filling him up and pumping his ass full with spurt after spurt of cum. He filled Yamaguchi completely, trickles of cum leaking out of his ass onto his soft, smooth thighs.

Yamaguchi slumped backwards against Tsukki as his orgasm washed over him, his body limp and pliable. His mind and stomach felt fuzzy and warm, and he could feel strong jets of Tsukki’s hot cum splashing onto his walls, swirling around in his ass and dripping down his thighs as he spasmed around Tsukki’s cock with the aftershocks of his endorphin rush.  _ God, I haven’t come that hard since... I’ve never actually come that hard before.  _

“Tadashi? Angel, are you okay?” Tsukki panted anxiously, still coming down from his own high, winding his arms around Yamaguchi’s torso and propping him up carefully. 

“Y-Yeah... M’fine. Have I ever told you how much I love it when you come inside me?”

“No, actually. But I’m glad you do because I don’t think I’ll ever want to come anywhere else,” Tsukki chuckled, slowly pulling out of Yamaguchi’s ass with a wet _schlick_ , groaning internally as his cum dribbled out. He scooped him into his arms, carrying him back to the bed and setting him down gently. “Wait here, okay? I won’t be long. I love you,” he whispered, raking Yamaguchi’s hair away from his face and pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. The pinch server nodded, still too out of it to do anything except whisper a heartfelt ‘I love you too’ back. Tsukki draped a blanket over him before he walked into the bathroom.

Yamaguchi shuddered as he felt Tsukki’s warm cum slowly drip out of his ass. Flipping over onto his stomach so he wouldn’t stain the bedsheets too much, he heard the sound of water running in the bathroom.  _ What’s he doing?  _ He didn’t have to wonder long. Tsukki came back and picked Yamaguchi up again, carrying him to the bathroom. He carefully set him down in the bathtub, submerging him up to his neck in hot water. The temperature was just the way he liked it, and Yamaguchi hummed in content at the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his entire body. 

Tsukki got in behind him and spread his knees, nestling Yamaguchi snugly in the V of his legs. He reached around his boyfriend and grabbed the sponge sitting on the ledge on the wall, drizzling Yamaguchi’s strawberry body wash over it and dunking it under the water.  “Do you see how perfect you are now?” he whispered against Yamaguchi’s neck, rubbing the soapy sponge gently over his freckly chest and arms. 

“Hmm... I’m getting there, but not yet. I think I might need just a _little_ more convincing.” Yamaguchi grinned cheekily, leaning back into Tsukki’s solid chest. 

His blond boyfriend smiled softly, golden eyes positively glowing with adoration. ”I’ll do whatever it takes, angel. It’s my job as your boyfriend to make sure you realise how beautiful you are.” Tsukki leaned forward, brushing the sponge over the insides of Yamaguchi’s soft thighs under the water, gently washing away the dried cum he found there. His boyfriend yawned adorably, snuggling even closer. 

“It goes both ways, you know. I need to make sure that you know you’re beautiful and that you enjoy yourself too, it’s only right,” he mumbled into Tsukki’s shoulder, already half asleep. 

“Even so... Tonight is about you. Let me take care of you, angel.” 

“Kei.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m serious. Do you enjoy yourself when you’re with me?” 

“Do you think I enjoyed myself? I’m pretty sure my cum’s still dripping out of your ass,” Tsukki smirked, sliding two fingers into Yamaguchi’s asshole underwater, swirling them around and cleaning him out. 

_Fuck. God, that feels so good..._ A satisfied purr built up in Yamaguchi’s chest as he basked in the familiar feeling of fullness. “I love you, Kei. You know that?” Tsukki smiled, spreading his fingers apart, stretching Yamaguchi open again.

“I love you too, Tadashi. On another note, you did say you needed more convincing... And your parents won’t be home for another three hours,” he growled huskily, brushing his lips up the length of his boyfriend’s ear and back down again. 

Yamaguchi smiled, a shiver making its way down his spine. _Oh boy. I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, am I?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It really means a lot to me :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Hope you have an amazing day, wherever you are :>


End file.
